bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Smith Galant
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10145 |no = 839 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 113 |animation_idle = 120 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 38, 49 |normal_distribute = 10, 90 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 38, 49, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85 |bb_distribute = 10, 60, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 38, 49 |sbb_distribute = 5, 95 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former blacksmith from the Agni Empire. After entrusting Dandelga to a hero, he once again headed towards the volcano in order to forge a large amount of weapons with which to supply those retaliating against the gods. Since the God Army's blacksmiths were supplying the deities with very strong arms as well, Galant saw them as the greatest threat. Therefore, he tried to siege the volcano, eventually getting into an intense skirmish with a single blacksmith. Making the firepower of the volcano his own, it is said that a demon-like shadow began manifesting behind him after he created countless weapons for battle. |summon = If you can Summon a top blacksmith, it must mean you're a top Summoner. We're the best team ever! |fusion = The fire forges my soul! More, make it burn brighter! The flames can still grow much bigger! |evolution = The path of the smith is never over! I still have to prove that I'm the best blacksmith around! | hp_base = 3468 |atk_base = 1199 |def_base = 1261 |rec_base = 859 | hp_lord = 5457 |atk_lord = 1789 |def_lord = 1721 |rec_lord = 1414 | hp_anima = 6200 |rec_anima = 1216 |atk_breaker = 1987 |def_breaker = 1523 |atk_guardian = 1591 |def_guardian = 1919 |rec_guardian = 1315 |def_oracle = 1622 | hp_oracle = 5160 |rec_oracle = 1711 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 2 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Blinding Light |lsdescription = Huge boost in damage dealt during Spark |lsnote = 75% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Wrath Volcano |bbdescription = 8 combo Fire elemental attack on all enemies & probable Weakness effect |bbnote = 55% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 185 |sbb = Asura Diamant |sbbdescription = 2 combo Fire powerful attack on all enemies, boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns & slightly increases all allies' BB gauge |sbbnote = 100% boost to Def, 5 BC fill |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10144 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Elemental Heroes |addcatname = Galant5 }}